


One Side

by Daniel_Without_a_D



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_Without_a_D/pseuds/Daniel_Without_a_D
Summary: Martha Jones has a crush on Rose.





	One Side

**Author's Note:**

> Probably full of typos, wrote this in like, five minutes.

Martha didn't like girls. Uh, she didn't liked liked them. She had a lot of female friends. Were they nice? Yeah. Were they cute? Definitely. Did she imagined holding some of their hands as they walked in a park in a hot summer's day? ... Shit. Martha liked girls.

This train of thought hit her like... well, like a train. And then the motive of her daydreaming started explaining her about aliens and space ships, and Martha couldn't help but excitedly nod along, and smiling back at her, only to be interrupted by her husband. Ah, yes, she had a husband. They came together to the hospital where she worked. Which was on the moon.

There was so much going on, alien vampires, hippo cops, Rose's bright excited smile, the fact that they weren't really married. She asked, and the Doctor found a second in the middle of running for their lives to awkwardly explain her it was only a cover.

After that, Martha took charge, she decided that if they all made out of that crazy day alive, she'd ask her out and would try figure this new situation(?) out.

Martha wasn't known as someone who would stay behind when she knew she could help.

And she did. Destroyed the vampires with radiation, helped bring back to life the Doctor bloke, and made rounds around the hospital to check if all the patients had survived. She was proud of herself.

She fixed her hair to go look for Rose, but they were long gone, and for a moment she wondered if she hadn't imagined the whole day.

It took almost a week for Martha to reunite with them. She was outside a fancy restaurant with her crazy family and her dad's new girlfriend when she noticed that unmistakable smile that had appeared in every one of her dreams since that day.

She run to her, not being able to hide her own happiness.

She was alone this time, but Martha didn't care to ask about her alien friend. Rose said hello and invited her in. Martha wasn't sure where, but Rose extended her hand, and Martha didn't care anymore. She would follow her anywhere.

It took her while to notice the Doctor was there in the room too, even after Rose mentioned him, as well as space and time travel. So, would she go with them?

Yeah, she smiled, hell yeah. Martha took a step closer. Finaly noticing the look Rose gave to the other passenger. Her smile, if possible, was even bigger, brighter. And so was his, as he forgot about the engines in the console for a moment.

Oh.

Rose held her in a quick hug and asked where she'd want to go first. Martha shrugged and gave a half smile.

The Doctor jumped in next to them started to ramble about a thousand kilometers per hour, Rose listened him with the same smile from before, and Martha wondered if this was a good idea after all.


End file.
